


To Little Too Late

by ElSun



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The time of knowing...
Relationships: Barbara/Helena
Kudos: 1





	To Little Too Late

New Gotham  
The sting of the shrill echo piercing the air made her vision sharper. As she stepped back she peered into the night she found what had caused the noise.  
She hadn’t noticed in a longtime that she was not being herself this being closer to the world wasn’t her nature.  
She hadn’t bitten anyone’s head off lately and it was getting the desired yearning she wasn’t to want.  
As she moved back to her perch she slide down the side vertical and then she stopped as she was on the ground, she chuckled.  
When she realized the com wasn’t working she went after the sound. It was comming from a room and now she was on the roof of the building.  
Her eyes changed to the Huntress and she saw the waves this wasn’t an Alpha signal it however was enough for her to notice. Barbara would say it was a bat go figure.  
Not wanting to not let her get her hands on the latest nutcase’s tech. When she moved to the over head window she planned on landing somewhere between the table and a few people.  
However she popped the lock and was on a head and had crushed a neck. Without Oracle people tended to die. She knew it was just nature. She snatched the next one and left them with the corpse.   
When she finally reached the door she knew they were gone so she didn’t bother to knock, she opened it. The room was nothing to her but Barbara would’ve cared she knew she missed her crime scenes.  
For her all crooks were the same dullsville. Yet this time she knew it was just the tech no foreseeable notes,blue prints or anything she would care about.  
When she picked it up she knew this was one of those moments that would cause a breech in her. Danm it.  
Barbara...  
Helena was in shock if it were even possible. She shook her head as if she could feel her creepy ass smiling.  
When she moved out of the building she knew her answer. Her world was in a time line that technically had been only because she was.  
It wasn’t that hard of a stretch to figure any of this considering that she had come across some of the Universe. This again was more of Barbara’s need for knowledge.  
She on the other hand was more of the if I’m not dead then keep trucking. Now she knew she had to tell her younger self that both her and her twin were out.  
Misery was never not the call of the hour.  
TBC...


End file.
